


Our Little Spider

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: Our Little Spider [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Could be read as Venom just spawing Peter, Could be read as trans!Eddie, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Halloween, M/M, all interpretations are valid, can be interpreted as mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Various little moments of an AU where Peter and Eddie and Venoms kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing You, Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382747) by [kittenmittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmittens/pseuds/kittenmittens). 



> Someone on tumblr sent me as ask that basically finished up with "what if Peter was Eddie and Venoms child" and my mind went YES. So I wrote a thing. Then I wrote another thing. And I have two more things planned so... we're just making this a thing on here as well. 
> 
> It's all probably going to be pretty short but most of these a just little moments that don't need many words to get across.

**I don’t understand how this happened,** Venom says as one of black tentacles come from Eddie’s back to gently stroke against the pink and human flesh of the baby in Eddie’s arms.

Which – looks like Eddie is going to have to give the birds and the bees to an alien-goo- _not_ -parasite. And how’s he supposed to do that? _When a human and a symbiote love each other very much and the human doesn’t think about possible genetic-compatibility and insist on a condom?_

 **I know that** , Venom says and Eddie is now probably too used to the complete lack of privacy in his thoughts. **They should just looks more like _us_ and less like _you_. **

“That’s how genetics are. Sometimes it’s even, others a zero-sum game.” And this seems to be the later. And in Eddie’s favor. 

**But I do not know how to care for a human child. How are we supposed to teach him to hunt when he is so weak and fragile?**

“I don’t really know what I’m doing either,” Eddie confesses. After Venom he feels much more capable of caring for a symbiote than human baby. At least they won’t have to worry about finding a host for Peter now. “And I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to go ‘hunting’ with you.”

 **No fun _._** Eddie can feel Venom pouting.

“Sorry.” He isn’t really. It’s probably for the best Peter doesn’t start eating people and ending up with his face over every news outlet in the city.

Peter who choses that moment to wake up and wail.

 **He’s crying** , Venom says and Eddie can feel his spike of panic at it. **Eddie do something!**

“I don’t know what to do.” And Eddie is having his own spike of panic but he doesn’t know how to deal with a newborn. He had assumed the kid would be more symbiote than human and figured baby-guides useless.

He needs to do something though. So he gathers Peter up in his arms and pulls him close into a hug. Slightly rocking him like he’s seen mothers in public do.

“Shh Pete. It’s alright, you’re okay.” Eddie doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to say but it does seem to calm Peter down so he figures it was. Still he keeps gently rocking in case stopping makes the crying start up again.

Rocks Peter as one of Venom’s tentacles reach out to grab his phone. Apparently picking up on Eddie’s sudden need to google ‘ _Parenting 101’_


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh… Eddie!?” Anne calls from the other room where she was watching Peter while Eddie went to the bathroom. The fact she sounded vaguely panicked had Eddie all but running back. Had Venom forming along his spine ready to quickly surround him should he need to fight a threat. Should they need to kill whoever it was that was a danger to their son.

Their son who apparently can climb up the face of a wall with no apparent grip other than his hands somehow sticking to it.

 **Our boy!** Venom declares full of pride and satisfaction.

“Oh Jesus,” Eddies says in fear.

A fear that proves valid when Peter just… pops off the wall. Eddie only just lunging to catch him before he hits the ground.

“Pete you okay?” Eddie asks as he quickly checks over his son for any injuries. Runs his thumb along the palm of Peter’s hand, but there seems to be no evidence on it as to how Peter had been able to stick to the wall like he could.

Venom meanwhile is throwing  a party in the back of Eddie’s head. Already planning on how he is going to teach Peter to identify - and eat - ‘bad people’ when he’s older.

“Wall!” Peter says excitedly, pointing back to the wall.

“Yeah that’s the wall you just attached yourself to.”

“He hasn’t done that before?” Anne asks.

“No,” Eddie says pulling Peter close to his chest as the toddler keeps gesturing to the wall.

“Wall!”

“I’m not putting you back on that wall Peter.”

 **Why not?** Venom demands. Apparently distracted from planning murder-excursions with their son to feel offence that Eddie won’t help him train Peter up.

“Because my heart can’t handle that again right now,” Eddie responds, bouncing Peter in the hope that it will distract him from being insistent to be put back on the wall. “And we will talk about whether he’ll be allowed to do this in public. Ever. Later.”

 **You’ll let him**. And Venom seems so sure of that fact.

 _“Later_.”

 **If you insist**. Eddie can picture Venom shrugging with the words. But he does seem to creep back from Eddie’s consciousness into the back of his brain where he normally rests. Allowing Eddie to turn his attention back onto Anne as he tries to hold Peter against his chest and away from the new wall he’s reaching out to.

“We should go,” Eddie says and Anne gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Alright. Stay safe Eddie.”

“We will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> I promise Eddie and Venom will be more romantic in the next one or two. IDK for the ones I’ve done I just kind of wanted to do married-couple-bickering between them. The two other ideas I have as warm-ups have me more wanting them to be a cute-couple (well as cute as they can be).

**I still don’t understand the purpose of this,** Venom says as they watch kids dart back-and-forth along the busy street.

“It’s Halloween,” Eddie says into the scarf Peter insisted he put on before they left. Voice low enough that the other parents shouldn’t hear. “Kids dress up and then go knock on doors to get candy.”

**Do they get chocolate?**

“Sometimes, depends what the person brought to give out.”

 **We should join** , Venom says thoughts entirely on how to get more chocolate into his already chocolate-heavy diet.

“Bit too old for that,” Eddie says, eyes sweeping over the crowd to find their son.

Peter is easy to spot. Wearing a brown-trilby and cheap-disposable camera on his neck. _A reporter_ he declared himself every time someone asked him who he was causing Eddie to be stuck between wondering how that was supposed to be scary and horrified that Peter through that was what his job looked like.

Peter notices Eddie watching and makes his way over to them. Pushing through a crowd of pre-teens who apparently decided to go up dressed as Venom.

 **Children like us Eddie!** Venom says and Eddie feels his joy at the fact. And he gets it. Most kids they run into while out as _Venom_ tend to react to him by screaming and running, it’s nice to know that there are ones out there that want to dress up as them on Halloween. Even if it is probably because that’s the first thing they think of when given the prompt of ‘scary’. **They look like miniature versions of us.**

“Yeah, they do.”

 **Like children**. Venom decides and Eddie somehow just _knows_ what is coming next. **We should have another child Eddie.**

“No we shouldn’t.”

**Why not?**

“Because we have no room in the apartment for them.” The place barely fits them and Peter. But with only Eddie’s income, a symbiote and child to feed they can’t afford any bigger.

**If they’re more like us than you they won’t need much space.**

“Then they would need a host.”

**Peter could be their host.**

“No!” Eddie snaps and the people around him turn to look at him. Peter is close enough though that Eddie grabbing him and dragging him off the street makes it look like his son just did something scandalous that nobody but Eddie saw.

Peter knows the routine now so when Eddie’s tight grip because a loose-hug he knows he isn’t actually in trouble.

 _Our son will not be a host for his sibling,_ Eddie thinks aggressively toward Venom. The idea a complete denial of agency and bordering on incestuous.

 **Oh Eddie, out bond is special. Most are not like that.** Venom says as if the comforting words would change Eddie’s mind.

“It’s not happening V,” Eddie says, stroking Peter’s hair. Their son allows it, although he also looks impatient.  

 **Alright** , Venom agrees, a tendril coming out to also wrap around Peter’s shoulders before his head forms on Peter’s other side. **“Peter would like a sibling though?”**

“Uh,” Peter says, glancing between his parents. “Would that mean I have to share my bedroom.”

“Maybe,” Eddie says.

 **“No,”** Venom says. **The next one will be more like us.**

“You thought Peter would be like us!” Venom had been so confused when Peter arrived looking entirely like a human baby and not at all like a smaller-symbiote that he had been expecting.

“Uh, dads?” Peter asks breaking up the conversation. “I understand this is probably an important talk between you but there’s a house that apparently give out full-sized chocolate bars and I want to get there before they run out.”

 **“Of course – full-size chocolate is much more important,”** Venom says before sliding back into Eddie’s skin.

“Lead the way then,” Eddie says. And Peter gives them a grin before scrambling off with the excitement only a child can have. Eddie walking after him at a more casual pace.

**Another Peter wouldn’t be so bad.**

“No space remember?”

**Surely we can fit them in somewhere.**

“Look – you tell me where we could fit another child into our apartment and I’ll _consider_ having another,” Eddie says because screw it – having Pete was one of the few good things in his life.

 **Alright,** Venom agrees after a moment’s consideration. He doesn’t say anything else but Eddie can feel him mapping out their apartment to try and figure out where they could fit another kid in.

Eddie wishes him luck with that as he joins another group of parents standing on the footpath waiting while their children dart between houses in various costumes on the hand for candy.

And okay maybe having another one isn’t _completely_ off the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter becoming Spiderman
> 
> I tried to make Peter’s costume to be something that felt like what a first costume would be – you know based on actually obtainable clothing but still showing where it will lead as he starts to actually putting more and more effort into it. Hope I succeeded.

“So what do you think?” Peter asks, standing in the doorway to the bathroom his hands open at his side to allow them to look at his outfit.

 **“Very nice _,_ ” **Venom says, a small head of his protruding from Eddie’s shoulder to allow them both to easily communicate with Peter. Eddie isn’t surprised at Venom’s reaction – the symbiote having embraced the ‘positive speaking’ child-rearing movement completely. Although his excitement at Peter finally being able to join his romps around the city likely also making him only full of encouragement.

“A little costumey don’t you think?” It’s not too bad – one of the Venom hoodies people can now just _buy_ with the hood altered to be a mask and black-leggings. But it looks like a proper superhero costume compared to the jeans and shirt Eddie is wearing.

“Yeah, well, I have to cover my face somehow. I can’t just form one over like you,” Peter replies.

 **“He did need another solution,”** Venom agrees.

“You sure it won’t fall off?” Eddie asks.

“I don’t think so. I stuck it to my face.”

 **“Peter is good at sticking,”** Venom points out. And it’s true – the symbiote ability Peter seemed to have most inherited being the ability to create a substance that could stick to anything and support any weight. Other than that and an ability to carry massive weights Peter was completely human. Totally, fragilely, human. His son still so easily broken if something happened.

“Is it too late for me to veto this idea?” Eddie asks.

 **“Yes!”** Both Peter and Venom say.

 **“Don’t worry. We will look after our son. Won’t let anyone hurt him,”** Venom promises, a tendril creping out to gently stroke at Eddie’s head. **We will be right there the whole time. Nice and close in case anything happens.**

“I know V – I just worry.” And he knows this is part of parenting. You have to let your kid take risks even if you’re terrified of the dangers. Eddie wishes he only had to worry about Peter moving out or going on a date. Not him running around the city possibly getting into fights with thugs. “I’ll be okay – just please stick close Pete.”

Peter rolls his eyes reminding Eddie that his boy is still just a _teen_ before replying, “yeah I know dad and I will just – can we go now?”

 **Eddie?** Venom asks because after all these years he knows better than to just take over unless it’s an emergency.

“Yes. Alright. I’m ready. Let’s do this.” Venom is covering him a moment later and Eddie gives himself over to the well-familiar rush of power and _love_ that comes with the moment.

He feels them grin down at Peter and see’s Peter’s full smile back. The boy never afraid of his other parent’s face.

 **“Let’s go,”** Venom declares and bounds to the window to jump out onto the next building. Peter quick on his heels.

Eddie sees Venoms plans for the night as Venom comes up with them – a game of tag between them and Peter through the city. Most of it too high up to run into any real trouble. And Eddie feels like it might actually just go okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one based on this idea: When Venom warms up to Peter. 
> 
> Yes Eddie’s sister is who you think she is (it’s my ‘verse I can adjust whose related to who should I need). Yes I’m aware it’s a bit of a cliché I never said this verse wouldn’t have cliché moments.

They know they shouldn’t leave Peter home alone. But it’s not like they have much choice. Venom needs to move and hunt through the city and Anne already does way too much for them without them asking her to babysit every other night. Eddie’s sister would probably be happy to watch Peter but she lives back in New York so isn’t really a viable option.

So they leave after Peter goes to sleep for the night and Venom returns back as quickly as possible. Normally returns home to Peter still sound asleep.

Tonight though two eyes watch as Venom’s form slips back through the window into the apartment. Peter’s arms reach towards his parents from the crib.

 **“What are you doing up?”** Venom asks, walking over to the crib. Eddie expects the symbiote to melt off him so he can tend to their son. The boy’s needs still so foreign to his alien parent.

Venom doesn’t give Eddie control. Instead grinning down at Peter as the baby babbles a response. Venom reaches down and envelops Peter’s body in his form, pulling the baby up against his chest.

 **“Tell us what you want,”** Venom coos to Peter. Eddie trying to sink back his own influence in the situation – let Venom and Peter have this moment.

Peter’s hand press against the symbiote’s form. Laughing when tendrils spread between his hands and parent’s chest when he pulls them away.

Eddie isn’t sure if the love he feels at the sight is his or Venom’s. Probably both.

 **“I have something to show you,”** Venom says. He creates a kind of sling to hold Peter against his chest as he moves back to the window he just came in from. Climbs up and out it with Peter.

 _Venom what are you doing!?_ Eddie demands as they start to swing and climb their way through the city with Peter attached to them.

 **Calm love** , Venom tells him. **I won’t take him anywhere dangerous. Just want to show him something.**

Eddie doesn’t fully calm but he trusts Venom to keep their son safe. He still doesn’t like the idea of their son so far above ground though.

It’s as Venom starts climbing up the radio-pole that Eddie realises where they were going.

 **“Here,”** Venom says, the sling made of him being moved so he can show Peter the view. **“This is where I decided to side with humanity. Look at it little one – look at the beauty of the place. It is because of this view you are here.”**

Peter doesn’t seem terribly impressed with the view. Still more interested in the texture of his symbiote-parent’s skin.

Eddie understands the weight behind the words though. And sends his affection towards Venom. Affection that is easily returned by Venom’s own.

Venom brings Peter back to his chest after that. Turns one of his hands into tendrils for the baby to gleefully play with. **“This world is precious to us now – but you are even more precious. You are our child and we are your parent.”**

Peter grins up and starts reaching towards their face as if he wants it closer.

 **“You are a good chid,”** Venom says and Eddie remembers how much Venom had struggled with an almost completely-human baby at first. Still struggles with it. **“Good like Eddie. Good like this world. We will protect you all.”**

Peter is apparently still plenty tired because he’s lulled to sleep with the words and light rocking Venom had joined them with. A fact Eddie feels Venom’s small wave of pride with. Pride that is deserved. Peter had been a surprise despite them both knowing they were expecting. And while Venom had struggled with the mostly-human aspect of their baby he did his best. And Eddie couldn’t help but love how close Venom and Peter were getting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something with Peter starting to teeth. I just see Venom getting all excited, like "YESSSS EDDIE, OUR OFFSPRING GROWS EVER MORE DEADLY. SOON HE'LL BE BRINGING DOWN BIRDS ON HIS OWN. *sniffs proudly*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is going to be a verse where a throw-away sentence in one will end up being the spring-board in another…

‘Teething’ is what Eddie calls Peter’s current habit of chewing on everything he can get his hands on. However, Venom isn’t convinced. He thinks Peter is just coming into his symbiote-heritage and wanting to devour whatever he can. It is not their son’s fault that he is too young to know the difference between the small, plastic, cow that is his toy and the real thing.

The fact Anne immediately asked if Peter was teething upon him trying to chew on the strap of her hand-bag is irrelevant. The strap is made of leather and Peter young – an easy mix-up on his part.

Although they may have to move somewhere with more cows if their son’s obsession with all things bovine continues.

“Ven, love, can you stop thinking so loud?” Eddie asks, his face buried in the pillow it crashed into when he got to bed.

 **I’m sorry Eddie I was just thinking about Peter’s dietary requirements.** He isn’t entirely sure why Peter preferred the cow-toy over his small wooden people but Venom would make sure his son got the meal he wanted.

“I know love, Pete’s just tired me out.”

 **Yes with his crying.** Peter seems to be crying more now than when he first arrived and was completely unable to communicate apart from wailing.

“He’s teething. He isn’t enjoying it anymore than I am,” Eddie mumbles against the pillow.

 **Maybe we should offer him steak,** Venom suggests and feels Eddie’s awareness spike at it.

“What!?”

 **Steak. Peter seems to like things that are related to cows. He might like steak,** Venom explains, showing Edie the evidence for his conclusion.

“Oh, no Ven, he likes them because they’re soft of his gums,” Eddie says.

**Explain.**

“Peter’s gums are tender – the plastic and leather feels good on it,” Eddie explains, leaving Venom much to contemplate as Eddie drifts off to sleep.

A little after Peter starts to cry in his baby-cage (‘crib’ Eddie calls it but Venom knows a cage when he sees one). Eddie hasn’t gotten as much sleep as humans need so Venom just stretches out to grab Peter from his cage and bring him to the bed.

Separates enough from Eddie to have a face to look down at their son’s crying one. Peter stops wailing but still looks miserable and Venom wants to fix it for their son. Eddie said it was his gums were sensitive? Maybe Venom could fix that?

He gently convinces their son to open his mouth and runs a thin tendril along the protruding flesh that is the boy’s gums. And-

**“Eddie wake up!”**

Eddie wakes up with adrenaline pumping. “What!? What’s happening!?”

 **“Our son has a tooth!”** Venom moves Peter to show off the single white tooth now sitting in his pink-mouth.

“What?” Eddie asks now more confused than panicked, but he does look into Peter’s mouth. “Oh yeah, he does.”

**“Soon he will be able to hunt cows!”**

“No?” Eddie’s voice cracks with the word.

**“We will start smaller first, of course. What are those birds all over the city called again?”**

“Pigeons?”

 **“We will start him off with hunting pigeons.”** There is a lot of skills that he can teach Peter with those.

“Still no?” Eddie says. “Look can we talk about this in the morning? I really need some sleep.”

**Of course love. You sleep. I will teach our son how to grip onto his prey to stop it from escaping.**

“Right… just… don’t break anything,” Eddie says and Venom hears him mentally tac on ‘including our son’. He decides not to argue and instead let Eddie drift back off into sleep.

Venom reaches out to find the plastic-cow. His lessons for their son will start there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anne and Dan have to take care of baby Peter for a bit while Eddie and Venom are chasing down a lead. Hijinks most likey ensue due to Peter being able to crawl on the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing went on like three different routes before I settled on this one… which is the most obvious one.

“We’ll be fine,” Anne had answered Eddie after he had checked, for the fifth time, that she and Dan were cool with watching Peter for half the day while he did the leg-work part of his job.

And she had honestly assumed they would be. Because as much as she knew Peter was half-Venom he sure didn’t look or act like one of his parents was an alien-goo-parasite. Acted very much like the normal, cute baby he looked like. She knew there was some oddities, had been there when Peter had first discovered his ability to stick to walls but that just made him an extra-mobile baby really. Totally dealable, especially after everything that Anne had gone through when Venom first arrived into their lives.

So she shooed Eddie out after he handed Peter over. Told him not to even think about worrying – he had a job to do and it was important he stayed focused so he could, you know, _keep it._

Told Venom to look after Eddie because god knows he had a habit of getting himself into trouble. They would look after Peter and keep him safe and cared for.

At first Peter seemed happy enough to just roll around on the floor and gum on the toys Eddie had packed with him. So they turned on the TV to the most child-appropriate show they could find and both worked on their own reports. Not that Anne thought either of them were getting that much work done at first. Peter was cute and while they weren’t ready to have children yet there was something charming about having a child with them.

The show changed though and they got more engrossed in their work. It was only after Anne got an email that broke her focus from what she was working on that she glanced over to where Peter had been content on the floor. Looked over to notice that Peter was no longer there.

“Dan, where’s Peter?” She asks and Dan looks up from his work as well.

“I… don’t know.”

About two seconds passed before they were both up and searing for where Peter vanished to.

“He can’t have gotten far,” Dan says, “I mean he’s a baby.”

“Yeah and he can _walk on walls_ ,” Anne points out and god Eddie is going to _kill her_ when he finds out that she lost his son. No, scratch that, Venom will kill her. Eddie just won’t do anything to try and stop him.

“I know, but he can’t have left the apartment right? Everything’s locked, we never leave any windows open or else Mr Belvedere will get out. He has to be here somewhere.”

“Right, yeah, you’re right.” There’s no way a baby, even one with mild powers could manage to escape a house that a cat couldn’t? He shouldn’t be able to open doors or windows himself yet and that means the exit he found would have to be big enough to fit him as-is. And he was bigger than a cat.

He had to be in the apartment somewhere.

“You take downstairs, I’ll take upstairs,” Anne says and Dan nods.

They split and despite Anne searching every possible place she can think of that a small half-symbiote child could conceivably like to hide Peter appears to be nowhere. Which is fine, he probably just didn’t go upstairs. Sure the stairs wouldn’t have been a deterrent but really there was a 50/50 chance that Peter decided to follow the wall up instead of just exploring in the bottom half of the house. Dan probably found him.

She goes downstairs to meet up with Dan who does not have Peter in his arms. “You didn’t find him?”

“No. You didn’t either?”

“No.” Venom was going to eat her for this. She was sure.

“You don’t think he turned into the slime-thing Venom can right? He didn’t escape out the drainpipe or something?” Dan asks and oh Anne hopes not.

“He hasn’t ever before.” Which isn’t actually that confirming of it being something Peter not capable of doing. Peter was still very young and that meant he was still showing new skills at random. They hadn’t known him capable of climbing on walls at all until recently.

“Okay. So we work off the assumption he is still in the house right and just managed to hide himself somewhere we can’t find him,” Dan says, and Anne is happy to work off that theory for now because if Peter _got out_ their chances of finding him slim. “How do we get him to come out?”

Right, because if finding Peter isn’t an option, convincing Peter to reveal himself is the next best thing. He’s too young to really have a preference for any show so they could just turn it on and his toys clearly weren’t entertaining him enough to prevent him from trying to find another source of inquiry. What other option did they have?

“Chocolate,” Anne says.

“What?”

“Chocolate. Venom loves the stuff. Something about the chemicals in it. Plus what kid doesn’t like chocolate?”

“Has Peter ever even had chocolate?” Dan asks. His doubt fair enough considering Peter being so young and mostly human in terms of physiology.

“It’s worth a shot at least!” Because if they don’t find Peter by the time Eddie returns Venom will likely eat them.  

“Okay, sure, I guess,” Dan agrees and they go to the fridge to pull out the small chocolate bar. “So what do we do now?”

“Open it and wave it around I guess?” It’s not like Anne knows it to be a method to get Peter out, just thought it might work. Hopes it works.

Dan shrugs and opens up the chocolate bar waving it around the air. “This is stupid.”

“It is.” Anne is going to have to explain to Eddie and Venom how they managed to lose their kid.

There is a thud above in the ducts and both of them freeze and look up.

“You don’t think-“ Dan says but before he finishes it the vent above his head opens and Peter dives down into his arms. The chocolate bar dropped in favor of catching the thankfully human-looking baby. “I guess it did worked.”

“Thank god,” Anne agrees and they are not taking their eyes of Peter until his fathers’ arrive to take him back. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter when he first starts preschool doesn't know enough to realize how unconventional his family is and freely talks about them. His teachers are convinced Venom's an imaginary friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I live in Australia and am pretty sure how the schooling system works is somewhat different so if I got things wrong I’m sorry. 
> 
> I did actually find a surname for Peter’s teacher but then never felt like I needed to include it so… I didn’t.

Peter had only been at school for a month and Eddie had already gained a call requesting an interview with his teacher. Which sets off all of Eddie’s fears about sending Peter to school. Had Peter not adjusted well to the transition? Was he getting bullied? Was he being the bully?

Venom rumbled under his skin in protectiveness and reassurance. Peter was going _fine_ he enjoyed school and if he didn’t they would ensure that any threat to their son would be swiftly taken care of. Including his teacher if need be.

 _We’re not eating his teacher,_ Eddie replies as they enter the school building. He ducks his head as he passes another parent likely leaving their own meeting with a teacher. Avoids their eyes in the way he tends to do in public.

 **We will if she is being mean to our son,** Venom replies, already planning how he is going to eat the woman they had barely met on Peter’s first day.

 _Can we just hear what she has to say before eating her at least?_ It might not even be for something bad that she was asking him to talk to her. It’s possible right? Even though it’s only been a month and therefore unlikely Peter achieved any great feat but potentially already proved himself trouble.

 **Peter is no trouble,** Venom says forcefully. All Eddie can think about is the amount of heart-attacks he had because his son decided to climb onto the ceiling to avoid bath-time.

 _Just let’s get through this meeting without eating anyone,_ Eddie requests as they reach the door to Peter’s classroom. Checking his watch he’s maybe a minute late but that’s fine right? He’s not late-late just came-from-another-appointment-late.

Still feels like he’s back in school and in trouble. And like maybe he is – in trouble for doing such a bad job with Peter he son couldn’t handle preschool.

 **You did a good job with Peter. Our son is perfect,** Venom assures. **Anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong.**

Eddie doesn’t get a chance to respond to Venom’s statement before the door opens and Peter’s teacher greets him with a small smile and leads him into the classroom and two chairs set up.

“Thank you for making the time to meet with me Mr Brock,” she says as they sit down.

“It’s Eddie and no problem, always happy to make time when it comes to Peter.” It’s not like he was doing much anyway – his contact for his latest story needed a week until something blew over before he felt comfortable talking to Eddie about it.

“Of course. May I ask if his other parent is in the picture?” Peter’s teacher asks.

 **I’m right here,** Venom snaps and Eddie winces at it.

“Ah no, no they’re…” 

**Right. Here.**

“Gone?”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It’s difficult being a single parent,” Peter’s teacher says with complete sympathy as Eddie rolls his sleeves down to hide where Venom is starting to coat his arms.

 _You said you were okay with that,_ he mentally sends to Venom as he gives a weak smile. “Yeah well, Peter’s worth it.”

 **I did not say I liked it,** Venom snaps back.

“I’m sure he is. Does he happen to watch the news a lot?” Peter’s teacher continues, apparently happy to ignore how Eddie sinks into the chair as he tries to contain Venom within him.

“I mean I am a reporter, it’s kind of on a lot at least in the background – why?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of what happened with the Life Foundation and the monster that was released as a result-“

 **Not a monster,** Venom says and Eddie doesn’t care because he isn’t sure he likes where this is going.

“Yeah, sure, I actually reported on that.”

“You did? Then you know about the rumor that they didn’t all die and there’s still one in town killing people.”

It’s a rumor that Eddie knows to be well and truly fact but he can’t tell Peter’s teacher that can he? “Sure, yeah, mostly criminals though right?”

Peter’s teacher raises an eyebrow and Eddie has the feeling he just said the wrong thing.

“Yes well, I need to assure you this is perfectly normal behavior for a child his age, especially one with a parent absent in his life,” Peter’s teacher starts and dread settles into Eddie’s gut. Oh god what is Peter doing?

“But Peter has a very active imagination, which again, not that abnormal for a child his age, but he seems to have used this… monster as the basis for an imaginary friend. Venom he calls him.”

“Oh,” Eddie says and Venom breaks out into laughter. Laughter Eddie only _just_ contains from spilling out himself.

“Have you noticed this as well?” Peter’s teacher asks with complete patience.

“Yeah, uh, I just didn’t think it was anything to be that worried about ‘cause like you said Pete’s a kid and kid’s can be like that – should I be though?”

**Absolutely not. He is our son and has every right to talk about both his parents like any other child does.**

“Not overly. He just seems to have some pretty creative stories to tell about this Venom character of his. But again, he has a very creative imagination.”

**Should just eat her.**

“Yeah well, Pete knows how to tell a good story like me,” Eddie says with a small laugh that he hopes covers his mental shove back at Venom. _No eating her._

“Is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?”

“Nothing particularly. Other than his fascination with Venom Peter seems a normal happy child,” Peter’s teacher says and she likely has no idea how much relief the phrase gives. Peter seems normal to her, even if reality he is anything but.

“Right, well thanks for the heads-up, I’ll keep an eye on Peter’s stories to make sure they don’t get too out of control.”

 **He’s only telling the truth,** Venom points out but Eddie ignores him because they don’t actually want Peter’s teacher to know that. No it’s much safer to just think Peter has come up with an imaginary friend based on the news reports of Venom’s activities though the city and not that the monster is actually his parent. Safer for all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: And how did they take it the first time a supervillain hurt Peter? Did Peter have to talk his parents down from killing them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Andrew Garfield Spiderman movies made me fall in love with Harry Osborn so… you shouldn’t actually be surprised at the villain I picked for this.

Peter’s right arm hurts in a way that makes him pretty sure it’s broken. When he tries to put weight on his leg pain shoots through him meaning it is probably the same or worse.

And the Green Goblin cackles over him.

“Did I break the little spider?” the Goblin asks, voice full of mocking as Peter tries to ignore the pain coursing through him to at the very least escape. “Don’t worry – I’ll put you out of your misery.”

The Green Goblin prepares one of his bombs and Peter doesn’t know if he’ll be able to shoot a web and escape before it hits. He very well might die here.

He hopes his parents forgive him.

The bomb is thrown and before Peter can even hoist himself away it is pushed to the side by the black-web of his fathers. Venom landing on the roof between Spiderman and the Green Goblin. His body radiating rage.

 **“You tried to kill our boy!”** Venom snarls at the Goblin. Lunges at him but the Green Goblin manages to just slip away and make it to his goblin glider cackling as he does.

“Hiding behind your daddy Spiderman? I always knew you were a coward.” The Goblin taunts but Peter is barely listening. Instead watching how Venom snarls and reaches out – tendrils grabbing the goblin glider and crashing it and the Green Goblin himself into the roof they are on.

Peter knows his dads well. And he knows what this level of rage from Venom means.

Venom is going to kill the Green Goblin.

Venom is going to kill his best friend’s dad.

“Dads no!” Peter yells as Venom stalks closer to the wreckage of the goblin glider to finish the job. He ignores the pain that seems to reach every part of him to stand up and try to reach out and stop Venom. “Don’t kill him.”

 **“He was going to kill you,”** Venom responds, barely halting in his approach.

And it is true. The Green Goblin tried to kill Spiderman many times. Will probably try again if he makes it off the roof alive. Still Peter can’t just stand there and let Venom kill him. He can’t be responsible for another person’s death. Especially not Harry Osborn’s father. Even if Harry wasn’t the biggest fan of his father, having him die would still hurt.

“Please dads – don’t.” Peter keeps walking towards Venom and the wreckage. Ignores how much agony he is in doing so.

One of Venom’s tendrils come out to help stabilise him but Venom’s eyes never leave the wreckage.

A cackle breaks through the clearing smoke and the Green Goblin’s bloody form becomes visible. He looks more demonic with all the fire and blood than he normally does.

“Listen to your boy _plead_ Venom,” the Goblin says still somehow so mocking. “So weak that he begs for his enemy’s life. Begs for mercy for his foe. What will you do – relent to your child’s spineless supplications or teach him of the harsh realities of life?”

Venom snarls and drags the Green Goblin from the wreckage. Pulls him close and he is going to eat him and there is nothing Peter can do to stop it.

“Please,” Peter whimpers not knowing how he will be able to face Harry after his fathers kill Harry’s.

Venom pulls the Green Goblin closer and the Goblin just cackles the more.

 **“You leave our son alone!”** Venom demands.

“Or what? You are clearly too cowardly to kill me if your son begs otherwise.”

Venoms seems to weigh the words up seriously.

“Dad please,” Peter says quietly. “Just take me home.”

The Green Goblin is thrown to the side. His body hitting the edge of the roof with a crack that means he’s likely broken something. Hopefully nothing too important.

 **“We love our boy and want him happy. If he doesn’t want you dead we will not kill you,”** Venom says and relief floods through Peter. **“But if you hurt him again we will find you without him there.”**

The threat is more than clear but Peter doesn’t get a chance to argue it before he is gathered in Venom’s arms and Venom swings off the roof to take them home. All he can do is hope it to be a bluff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Has Venom ever bonded with Peter for any reason – to heal an injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out a way to differentiate between Venom and Eddie from Peter’s POV while editing this! Also there will probably be another Venom bonding with Peter ficlet soon and then that’ll be the three from that asks prompts

The weight of the building crushes on Peter’s chest. Makes breathing that bit harder with every second. He needs to get it up and off him but his hands are pinned to his sides and he can’t seem to get enough leverage to get it off. With each passing second it becomes that bit harder for him to focus on anything at all.

It’s just as he starts to black out that the weight starts to lift. And despite his protesting muscles and lungs Peter forces himself to help. Ignores how ragged and _wet_ his breathing sounds. If he doesn’t get it off he won’t have any chance.

The weight lifts and Peter collapses back and starts to let the darkness take it. Thinks maybe he can hear his name being called but unable to focus on who might be doing so. Idly registers the feeling of something sliding up his arm.

**Peter.**

_Dad?_

The voice in his head sounds like his father’s but with how much blood he’s lost he can’t be sure.

**Yes Peter. We have you. I can fix you.**

And Peter feels it. Feels his bones move back into place and his skin stich itself back together. It’s like his healing ability but so much faster. Feels so _weird_ as a result.

He can breathe clearly now though. But he doesn’t have enough control to force himself to do so. Feels like his body has been overtaken by someone else.

 **Relax Peter** , the voice says and the gentle way it touches at his consciousness makes him know it is his father.

He goes to open his eyes and his father gives up enough control to allow him. Sure enough his other dad is looking down at him worried.

“Venom? Is he okay?” Peter’s human-dad asks.

“I’m okay dad,” Peter says and feels Venom’s confirmation as his symbiote-dad moves throughout him to check for anymore injuries.

“Oh thank god,” Peter’s human-dad says, pulling Peter into a hug. And his symbiote-dad slips back to his husband’s body.

 **“He’s safe Eddie. We look after our boy,”** Peter’s symbiote-dad confirms before he slips back into his usual skin.

“Yeah dad, I’m fine, can we go get something to eat?” Peter asks because he does feel fine. But he also feels drained from having Venom forcing his body to heal as fast as it did. Needs fuel to replenish his body’s drained resources.

“Alright Peter, we’ll get you some food,” his human-dad says looking drained himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Venom bonded with Peter for parent/child bonding purposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the bit of a delay. Got super busy with family and Christmas time. Hopefully over the next few days I'll be able to get more time to write so more can be out.

Venom takes them both up onto one of the roofs of the city. Not the highest by Eddie’s request, but high enough that Eddie’s stomach churns a little on the trip up.

 **“Ready?”** They ask after placing Peter down on the roof in front of them.

“Yeah,” Peter says clearly excited in the way only a child can be. Not that Peter will be a child for much longer, being on the cusp of teenhood as he is.

 **Eddie?** Venom asks him.

 _As ready as I will be,_ Eddie replies and feels Venom’s acceptance.

They hold out their hand and Peter laughs before taking it. Eddie feels Venom slip from his consciousness as the symbiote moves to Peter’s body, encasing their son in a slightly smaller version of what Eddie looks like when he’s given over control.

 **“Will you be alright up here?”** Venom asks Eddie once he finishes stretching out Peter’s body.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just won’t go near the edge,” Eddie says because he’d rather not be carried back down by them. Climbing up with Venom in control of his body was bad enough. Eddie doesn’t want to be slung over his shoulder like how Peter was carried up.

 **“We will be back soon,”** Venom says before leaping off the roof and swinging to the next one. A laugh echoing behind him that must be from Peter.

Eddie settles down to wait for them. His mind feels lonely without Venom in it. But this is the best way for Peter to learn how to control his powers – to have Venom show him and start the process of muscle memory all in one session. Eddie can deal with loneliness for an hour if it means his son happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Venom having to deal with changing Peter's diaper on their own (Eddie being exhausted and Venom wanting to let him sleep when Peter cries). All the while grumbling about how inefficient humans are in their waste disposal, why can't they secrete their waste away in saliva like symbiotes do?

“Mmmm Peter,” Eddie vaguely mumbles as their son’s cries pull him from his sleep. Venom feels his struggle to brush the sleep from his mind to tend to their son. His love still needing rest too much.

 **Go back to sleep, I’ll deal with him,** Venom says, covering Eddie’s consciousness with a comforting buffer. The fact Eddie doesn’t fight him on it even a little ample evidence of how right Venom’s assessment was.

It’s slightly harder to move their body without Eddie being conscious but not impossible. Venom retrieves Peter from his baby-jail and it is quickly apparent why their son needed attending.

Venom does briefly think about waking Eddie to deal with it. But Eddie needs sleep and it’s not like it will be the worst thing he’s done in his life.

Peter squirms on the change-table as Venom tries to figure out the fastenings of the clothing. The tiny buttons frustrating to him and Peter not helping in his continued shifting. Their baby’s nose scrunching in dislike at the situation.

Venom doesn’t like the situation any more than their son does. Once he finally gets the clothing off he merely cuts the sides off the diaper. When he removes it the stench of human excrement becomes even more present in the air.

 **“Disgusting,”** Venom grumbles as he bundles up the disposable catcher of human waste. **“Humans can be so disgusting.”**

Peter gurgles happily up at him. Reaching towards him as Venom swiftly disposes of the filled diaper.

 **“You had to be human about it,”** Venom continues as he reaches for the wipes to clean the excess excrement from Peter’s skin. **“Couldn’t process it to remove in your saliva like me. Much easier to deal with than this.”**

Venom quickly disposes of the wipes as well before getting a new diaper out. He barely understands Peter’s need to wear clothes instead of just forming his own, to have one specifically to catch his waste disposal even less appealing. Hopefully as Peter gets older he will figure out the neater ways of dealing with these problems of his.

For now Venom struggles to place the new waste-catcher on their son. To have it fastened and secured right so it is able to fulfil its purpose and nothing escapes.

The last time some of Peter’s waste escaped was unpleasant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: what happened when tony realized pater wasn't completely human and one of Peters parents was technically a goo snake

“Okay kid, you got to tell me how you do it,” Tony says because he never made any promises of being a patient man and his brain just needs to know how Peter does the _thing_.

“How I do what?” Peter asks.

“How you do the thing,” Tony says, miming the action Peter does before shooting out one of his webs. “You got some tech hidden? How do you make your webbing so strong?”

If it is tech it’s seriously well-hidden. Despite the nearly-year of working with the kid Tony has never caught sight of it or any split in the costume to allow for it. And it’s got to be sturdy too because it’s never broken down in that time either despite Spiderman taking some serious knocks. The only flaw he’s found is that sometimes it runs out if the fight drags particularly long.

“I mean I have various features I built into the suit, but the web isn’t tech…” Peter says with an awkward laugh. And, okay, Tony gets it.

“So you’re a mutant?” Which makes sense why the kid’s so secretive. Mutants don’t exactly have the perfect image with the general public. Sure, some love them, but other’s really don’t. So it makes sense that a kid like Peter who just wants to protect his neighbourhood and isn’t much interested in the greater politics of it all wouldn’t want the fact he’s a mutant well known.

“Something like that,” Peter says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, ah, I inherited it from my dad.”

“So he’s a mutant too?” Makes even more sense for the kid to want to keep it secret if he watched his parent deal with half the crap people throw at mutants. And if he’d been told about what it was like before he was born? Tony really didn’t blame the kid for not wanting anyone to know.

“Not exactly,” Peter says before sighing and dragging his hands down his face in full dramatic-teen fashion. And it’s just another reminder of how _young_ the kid is. “Look, do you remember the Life Foundation thing?”

“Vaguely.” Tony hadn’t really been watching the news that closely back in the day. Too busy being a rich-irresponsible-playboy. But the promise of alien-life on earth was enough to make even a drunk-off-his-face nerd pay attention. “Company brought some alien life-forms to earth, one tried to take over the place or something, all of them died in the events.”

What he doesn’t understand is how that’s relevant. It all happened before the kid’s time. Hell, before he was probably even born.

“Not all of them died,” Peter says and _oh._ Tony thinks he’s got why it’s relevant now.

“And that one went on to be your dad!?”

Peter gives the small shrugging nod of his that Tony has learnt means he’s agreeing to something he doesn’t really want to.

“Damn, your mum must be into some kinky shit. Or is it one of those things where she didn’t know until you started climbing on walls and shooting web out your wrist?”

Peter winces and Tony realises he’s fucked up.

“Sorry kid. Don’t mean to insult your mum.”

“No it’s okay. Dad knew. He was involved in the whole thing as well and they kind of share a body?”

“How?”

“Dad… ah, alien-dad can’t actually survive in earth’s atmosphere himself so he uses, um, human-dad’s body to survive. It doesn’t hurt, uh, human-dad any and they kind of share control?”

“And then they made you?” Tony asks pointing to Peter because he’s trying his best to keep this whole sci-fi romance nonsense straight.

“And then they made me,” Peter agrees.

“And you don’t need a host body?” Oh that would be weird. Find out this kid-superhero is actually an alien that’s borrowing, or sharing, some kid’s body to go fight crime.

“No I’m mostly human so I can survive just fine. I just got some extra traits from dad,” Peter says, rolling what looks like a condensed liquid-form of his webbing around in his hand.

“And that’s where the super-strength and webbing comes from?”

“Yes,” Peter says, flicking his wrist to shoot off a web.

“Right,” Tony doesn’t fully know where to start on the breakdown of it. The half-alien kid thing, the host-body stuff, or the fact he wants to dig up whatever survived of the Life Foundation’s records about the event.

“You don’t think I’m a freak do you?” Peter asks and fuck, why did Tony ever think he’d be a good mentor.

“What? No. I mean – maybe? But people would say the same about me ‘cause of the reactor and the suit and the wanting to be a superhero after a youth of terrible decisions. You’re a good kid, the rest doesn’t really matter. Right?” As far as uplifting speeches go that’s as good as he’s gonna’ be able to give.

“Thanks,” Peter says before getting up. “I should be getting home.”

“Right, yeah, ‘course,” Tony says. “Bye kid.”

Tony sits there for an unknown period of time. The only emotion he can process it all being best summed up as, _“Holy shit_.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Peter became Spider-Man had been Spider-Man for a while did Venom take him up the radio tower to show Peter the view again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I’ve been doing the chase-parts of the Spiderman game recently?

Peter knows he’s ready. He knows his way around the rooftops of the city. He has his powers under control most of the time. He doesn’t need the training wheels of sticking close to his parents. He’s ready to go out and be his own hero.

He just needs to convince his parents of that.

“Really – I’m good. I got this. Come on dads you know I’m ready,” Peter says possibly for the hundredth time this run. “We could stop like twice the crime if we split up. And I can totally do it!”

This time Venom does stop and turn to him. So Peter must of said the right thing. Or maybe the really wrong thing and he’s about to get a stern talking to and a grounding for like ever.

Venom considers him intently and Peter tires to stand up straight to portray the put-together hero he totally is.

 **“Yes. You are,”** Venom says and could he at least try and sound happy? It’s effectively Peter’s superhero graduation!

Still Peter can’t contain his excitement at the prospect of being given the additional freedom. “Yeah?”

 **“Yes,”** Venom agrees, which like – score. **“One last game of tag though.”**

‘Tag’ had been a game they played since Peter was a _kid._ Taking turns chasing each other through the city to give Peter a taste of his powers. A taste of the thrill of the chase. A round of it seems fitting for Peter’s superhero graduation.

 **“You’re it,”** Venom says and then is off. Moving through the skyline of the city with an ease that most witnesses of them struggle to reconcile with their bulk in all the interviews Peter watches about them.

Peter is immediately off after him.

Venom isn’t going easy on him. Whenever Peter closes the distance between them Venom suddenly takes sharp turn or drops three stories. Making Peter lose his flow and drop back a little.

It’s fast and twisting and Peter doesn’t know how he is going to catch up.

And then suddenly Venom just stops.

Perched on a radio tower they seem to be waiting for Peter to catch up. They don’t even move when Peter starts to climb up the tower after them. Nor when he gently taps their shoulder and mutters, “tag.”

 **“You see this view?”** Venom says after a minute.

“Ah, yeah?” Peter says not really getting it. Sure it was a good view of the city but there were better ones.

**“This view made us decide to save humanity. To love humanity. It is the reason you are here.”**

“Yeah? Huh. Big things really came from it.” He doesn’t know what else to say for a view that is somewhat responsible for his life being created. There aren’t really words to sum that up.

 **“Yes, big things – like us, and you,”** Venom agrees.

“Cool,” Peter says looking over it and maybe he should try and memorise it? That’s what you do with important views right?

 **“Yes, very cool,”** Venom says the seriousness gone from their voice. And Peter’s shoulder is tapped. **“You’re it.”**

“What!? Come on! I was enjoying the view – you can’t tag me when I’m enjoying The View!” There is no point though because Venom is already vanished and, great, now Peter had to find them before he could tag them.

He jumps off to gain some speed in finding his fathers and finds that he doesn’t struggle to remember the view. Finds himself going over it the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eddie and child Peter and maybe Venom spending some quality family time together at a park or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return to Venom wanting to teach Peter how to hunt because I find that adorable.

Venom had declared that they needed to go to the park. And after a day of working on a particularly block-heavy article Eddie could see the appeal of fresh-air and room to move.

So they pack Peter up and go. Eddie bringing a notepad _just in case_ he finally figures out the right wording he needs. But other than that it's time for just the three of them and nature.

They find a somewhat secluded spot so Venom will have some ability to play with his son and Eddie sets Peter down on the grass to do as small children do when let loose in nature.

Peter takes a couple of careful, though-out, steps at first and then is off making his way around the place in his stumbling-walk. Sure he trips a little but the grass breaks his fall and he gets up soon enough to stumble around again - no real distress remaining after his previous tumble.

Still Venom itches under Eddie's skin to go help their son.

"This is for his development," Eddie says as he feels Venom barely resist the urge to catch their son when he falls again.

 **I don't see how,** Venom responds.

"He needs to learn how to walk himself; if you keep helping him it will only take longer."

 **He might hurt himself if he falls and learning will take even longer because he will need to heal.** Eddie can feel Venom's concern. Can feel how worried Venom is that Peter will break because of how human he is.

"The ground is soft here - he won't hurt himself."

 **If you say,** Venom says but Eddie can feel his attention still completely on Peter, waiting to move into action if their son needs.

Which means he feels Venom startle before himself noticing that Peter is moving, will all the speed he can manage, away. He doesn’t need Venom to tell him to get up and chase after their son but Venom still does.

“Prey, prey!” Peter calls as he keeps moving. Eddie looks to where his son is pointing to see two apparently oblivious pigeons. Venom having taught Peter to refer to them as ‘prey’ instead of their proper name despite Eddie’s many attempts to correct.

Venom who Eddie can feel radiating pride within him.

**“That’s my boy! Go hunt them!”**

Eddie doesn’t think his son will have much luck catching pigeons considering walking is still a bit of a struggle for him but he doesn’t want to risk it. “No Peter don’t!”

 **Why not?** Venom demands, insulted that Eddie might delay their son’s hunting ability.

“They might make him sick.” Peter may not be fully human, nor pigeons as disease-ridden as most believe, but Eddie doesn’t want to risk it.

Luckily neither does Venom. So Peter is scooped up and brought to Eddie’s arms in a moment.

“Prey!” Peter says, stretching out towards the pigeons.

“Maybe when you’re older,” Eddie tells him. “For now let’s focus on walking.”

He puts Peter down and their son immediately starts heading towards the pigeons. Unfortunately for him he takes two steps and then falls over. The noise this time startling the birds away. 

“Prey,” Peter says, sadly watching them fly off.

“Sorry Pete,” Eddie says because despite how much he thinks Peter’s plan was a bad idea, he doesn’t like his son being sad. “You might want to get a bit stealthier before you try that again.”

Stealthier and hopefully old enough to not be interested in catching pigeons.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you maybe do a chapter on how Ned reacts to Peter’s parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ned went to school with Peter in San Fran, then Peter moves to New York. I think.

“You’re dad looks so normal,” Ned can’t help but say once Peter shuts his bedroom door and they should be hopefully out of earshot.

“What did you expect him to look like?”

“I don’t know – I guess _something_ that says ‘I carry a massive goo-monster inside’?” After Peter had told him about his hobby, and specifically where he had gained the powers from, Ned had found every piece of information he could online about the being referred to as ‘Venom’. And yeah it had lead him to a variety of sites that had left him with a level of permanent mental scarring but he had also left with the assumption that somehow Peter’s dad would have a _look_ about him that betrayed the fact he had that inside him.

Instead Ned discovered that Peter’s dad just looked like a regular guy. Sure, one a bit rougher than most and Ned could already see where Peter got his more scatter-brained habits from but, much like his son, Mr Brock doesn’t inherently look like he could suddenly shoot goo from his hands.

“He’s just so normal looking I guess,” Ned says in explanation.

“Trust me he’s not anything near normal even without dad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Do you know how many times I’ve come home to the living room wall covered in connections between a politician and some shady organisation?”

“Like who?”

“I can’t remember all of them, but currently he’s really focused on this guy – Wilson Fisk. He thinks he’s trying to build an empire or something and has a bunch of politicians in his pocket. That’s why we had to move to New York.”

And man did that fact suck. Sure they talked nearly constantly through various messenger systems, and they video chatted just about every night. But it wasn’t the same as being able to just hang out with Peter at lunch in school or build things together over the weekend.

It was only because of a school trip that they were able to actually hang for the couple of days. Although Ned’s teachers didn’t necessarily _know_ that was where he was currently.

“You helping him out with that? Sneaking into places, webbing up underlings?” Ned doesn’t know if he will ever be able to get rid of the excitement in his voice at Peter being a superhero. But really, it was just so cool.

“Dads don’t want me to help with it, they say Fisk is dangerous.”

“But…” Ned knows there’s a but coming.

“But I’ve done some looking into him, yes,” Peter says, his voice dropping to obviously not be overheard. “And they’re right – Fisk is into some shady stuff. Dad’s going to have a hard time pinning anything on him.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Sure, okay, Ned doesn’t have alien-super-powers but he will still help his friend however he can.

“I don’t know,” Peter says running his hands over his face in frustration, “actually do you mind looking over something I think there’s something wrong with the numbers but I’m not sure.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Peter shoots one of his webs up to the ceiling to pull down what is apparently a fake panel and grab the folder stashed beneath it.

The door opens just before he hands it to Ned and in an instant Peter is shooting it back up and webbing the panel closed. Peter smiles nervously at Mr Brock standing in the door.

“Uh, hi dad?”

“What are you doing?” Mr Brock says, his voice filled with parental accusation.

“Just showing Ned some of the cool things I can do with my web,” Peter says and Ned just nods along.

“I mean-“ Peter goes and Ned shakes his head because no, no, Peter wasn’t showing him anything about his powers at all.

Mr Brock brings a hand up to rub at his forehead. “He knows?”

“Uhhhh… yes?” Peter says and Ned doesn’t know what to do so he just sits there trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

“Who else knows Pete?”

“Nobody! I swear nobody! Just Ned! But he’s cool and hasn’t told anyone and I trust him.”

“I promise, haven’t told anyone. I can’t say if Peter hasn’t told anyone else because it’s not like I’m always by his side but he hasn’t told me about telling anyone else so I assume he hasn’t. It’s just me and him… probably.” That was probably the worst attempt at justification Ned had ever heard, and it was from himself.

Mr Brock keeps massaging at his head. Keeps going for longer than is necessary and Ned leans over to Peter to ask why.

“He’s talking to dad,” Peter whispers back and the two of them shoot up when Mr Brock’s attention returns on them.

“Okay, if you trust him Pete, than we have to trust your judgement.” Mr Brock looks actually pained at saying it but at least that means they’re in the clear?

“Thanks dads,” Peter says and Mr Brock gives a nod.

Ned shoots his hand up as Mr Brock turns to leave the room and, before his courage fails him, asks, “if I know about the powers and stuff can I meet Peter’s other dad?”

Mr Brock seems to consider it, although Ned realises he’s probably talking to Venom.

“Alright,” Mr Brock says although his voice seems a lot deeper and Ned watches as a goo form covers him and soon enough the being from all the videos stands in front of him.

 **“Hello Peter’s puny-human friend,”** Venom says to him. And Ned is suddenly reminded that _this is his life now._

“You are… really big.” Sure Venom had seemed huge in all the footage of him but Ned realised he hadn’t realised just how big he was. He partially blames Peter being so scrawny-looking for the misassumption.

 **“And strong,”** Venom agrees.

“I can see that.” While most of the videos and photos of Venom Ned had found were somewhat blurry from him being in action, making him look more like a solid blob than an actual creature, seeing Venom in the actual… well goo-flesh standing stationary there meant Ned could see just how much of the mass was muscle.

Venom hums and seems to contemplate Ned for a moment before breaking out in a massive toothy grin and, oh, Ned hopes to never be on the bad-side of that mouth. **“I approve of your human-friend Peter.”**

“Thanks dad,” Peter says and Ned is still kind of amazing at how normal of a kid he can be like with his other parent being an alien-being.

 **“We shall leave you to your showing-off,”** Venom says and leaves the room without even apparently bothering to retreat back into Eddie’s skin.

“Peter?” Ned asks once he is pretty sure Peter’s parents are out of earshot.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have teeth like that?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: baby/child Peter meeting his Aunt May and Uncle Ben for the first time when they come down to visit Eddie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have gotten a bit distracted on the May & Ben with Eddie stuff and only had the Peter stuff at the end… sorry.
> 
> Also, in case you didn’t notice this thing now has a series link at the top. That is because one of the prompts I got given that I want to do really requires more than one chapter. So the current gameplan is that I post two more of the short prompt fills (a cute one and one to establish a thing I need established) and then I’m going to work on that slightly longer one. So you might want to subscribe to the series as well.

“It’s so good to see you Eddie,” May says, hugging her brother. They had never been super close but he was still her brother and she missed him when he moved to San Francisco.

“It’s good to see you too May,” Eddie says, hugging her back. They pull apart so Eddie can offer Ben his hand. “Ben.”

“Eddie,” Ben returns, shaking the hand offered. “I hope you’ve been well.”

“Well enough,” Eddie says, stepping aside to let them into the apartment. “Come in – sorry about the mess I can’t seem to get on top of it with Peter around.”

“Peter?” May asks and looking around the apartment she sees baby toys all around.

“Yeah Pet- oh shit, I’m sorry,” Eddie says dragging his heads down his face. A habit May remembers him picking up as a teenager as he tried to balance school with an internship with a paper. “Peter’s my son.”

“Eddie!” May knows they weren’t as close as most siblings, and that their contact had broken off for a bit after Eddie moved, but she didn’t think they were so distant to not tell each other they were having a child.

“I know, I really am sorry, but it happened pretty fast and it kind of took a bit to believe it myself, still don’t at times. And you can probably tell I’m still not on top of it by the state of this place so I guess I didn’t think about telling family.”

Eddie does look guilty so May doesn’t completely hate him. “You had better make this up to us.”

“Of course.”

“You can start with brining Peter out to meet us,” Ben says.

“Maybe later, I just put him down for a nap and if I wake him up he isn’t going to be a very happy baby.”

“Fair enough.” They wouldn’t want to disturb the child’s rest. “How’s Anne?”

“Anne?” Eddie asks, his face confused as if trying to figure something out. It draws out a moment too long and May almost goes to remind Eddie about the person he had been engaged to the last time they spoke. “Oh, yeah, we broke up. That was… a while ago. Do you want coffee?”

“So she’s not Peter’s mother?” May asks as they move to the kitchen bench and Eddie digs around for some mugs.

“What? Nooo. No she’s not. She’s, uh, with a guy called Dan now, he’s cool – we still talk but we’re done.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine,” Eddie says and seems to contemplate his words before continuing. Running them through his head in a way he didn’t before. “We weren’t really right for each other as a couple. We get along better as friends.”

“So who is Peter’s mother? Can we meet her?” Ben asks, accepting the cup Eddie hands to him.

“Oh, she’s, uh-“ Eddie cuts off whatever he’s saying and winces. Tilting his head to the side as if listening to something. “She’s not around.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Ben says. “So it’s just you and Peter.”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, leaning on the counter to try and act casual despite how stiff the movement is. “Just me and Pete here.”

May’s brother had never been a terrible liar but he also wasn’t a great one. And right now it is completely clear he is trying to hide something.

May had a guess as to what it was. “So anyone new in your life Eddie?”

“Well I mean there’s a lot of new people, what with my new job and-“ They might not have talked for a while but May can still give him the look that makes him aware she isn’t buying his bullshit. “But yeah there’s someone.”

“A bit too early to introduce them to your family,” Ben suggests despite May wanting Eddie to give the reasons himself.

“Yeah,” Eddie says before wincing. “Actually, you know what - Peter’s probably been down long enough. I’ll go get him and you can meet him.”

Before they have a chance to respond Eddie hurries off towards the bedrooms of the apartment. And May swears she catches him muttering under his breath as he does.

“Does Eddie seem a little bit stressed to you?” Ben asks.

“Yes.” At least she was right in how poor Eddie had been in hiding it.

“I guess it’s fair enough with him having to look after a baby all by himself,” Ben says with a sigh. “I just wish he had told us sooner so we could have helped.”

“Eddie’s always been bad at asking for help,” May says. He hadn’t even told them that the whole reason he had moved to San Francisco was because of his reputation being ruined. They only found out because of the reports about it.

“Well at least we can help him now,” Ben says.

“Only if he’ll accept it,” May says but they both immediately drop the conversation when Eddie comes back into the room with a sleepy baby in his arms.

“Peter I’d like you to meet your Uncle Ben and Aunt May – May, Ben, this is Peter.”

May has to admit Peter is a very cute baby. And he seems happy enough to see them – watching them with sleepy eyes, but not looking in any way stressed or distressed.

“He’s gorgeous Eddie,” May says, reaching out and Eddie passes Peter over.

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbles, “bit of a handful at times though.”

“Oh he can’t be that bad,” May says, cooing down at Peter, who giggles and squirms at it.

“You’d be surprised,” Eddie says, “he can be a real spider.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty if you want to talk to me/send me prompts.


End file.
